Corvux
by The Alkaeni
Summary: "El jefe de los aurores, en coordinación con Draco Malfoy, habían recreado una y otra vez la escena del crimen, sin embargo, ninguna de las posibles ideas que habían dado les convencía del todo; algo les hacía falta para saberlo, pero no estaban seguros de qué." Participa en el II Fest del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Introductio

**Introductio: El cuervo.**

 _Introductio._

«El poder analítico no debe confundirse con el mero ingenio, ya que si el analista es por necesidad ingenioso, con frecuencia el hombre ingenioso se muestra notablemente incapaz de analizar. »

Edgar Allan Poe, _Los crímenes de la calle Morgue._

El bosque de Galloway estaba oscuro, más que de costumbre; gracias al denso follaje del bosque que no permitía que la poca luz de las estrellas se colara para alumbrar un poco. Lo único que iluminaba el camino del pequeño grupo era la sutil luz que les proporcionaban sus varitas, que realmente no les permitía ver más allá de sus narices. Así siguieron caminando, esperando llegar a algún lugar y no estar caminando como imbéciles por mucho tiempo. Los sentidos estaban a flor de piel y una pregunta retumbaba en la mente de los dos jefes de la expedición: ¿Por qué demonios el cuervo los había hecho cruzar Inglaterra? ¿Qué había en Escocia que hacía que el poder del cuervo fuese tan letal y recio? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué había elegido una de las zonas más visitadas del mundo muggle como escondite? Esas preguntas serían resueltas apenas localizaran el lugar donde, según ellos, se escondía el asesino más buscado del mundo mágico.

Finalmente y después de cuatro horas caminando, vieron una luz e inmediatamente, todos se pusieron en guardia. Cada uno de los miembros de la expedición, sostuvo entre sus manos un pequeño amuleto que alejaría cualquier maldición enviada hacia ellos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la luz y pudieron vislumbrar una cabaña relativamente pequeña; Draco Malfoy, uno de los líderes de la expedición, apretó suave y nerviosamente la mano de su amada compañera, Harry Potter le dio un beso en la frente a su mejor amiga y entonces, con las más sinceras palabras de aliento, los dos líderes fueron hacia la cabaña, dejando atrás al grupo de aurores y a Hermione quienes los habían acompañado durante la misión. Ahora, Hermione estaba a cargo y debían esperar la señal.

Draco y Harry se acercaron un poco más a la cabaña, las varitas en mano y las mentes completamente protegidas. Esa noche el misterio del cuervo terminaría, aunque su vida se fuera en ello.

Ambos entraron a la cabaña y no hubo necesidad de buscar algo pues en medio del lugar se encontraba un enorme pentagrama dibujado con lo que parecía ser sangre. Así que Harry había tenido razón todo ese tiempo, quien estuviese cometiendo los asesinatos estaba haciendo rituales de sangre.

-Vaya que tardaron en llegar.-dijo una voz que no pudieron reconocer.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre casi tan alto como ellos, vestía totalmente de negro y su rostro era cubierto por una máscara completamente negra. En sus brazos llevaba a una mujer cubierta por una manta roja.

-No podía comenzar mi ritual sin mis testigos y mucho menos sin mi sacrificio.

Después de decir eso, el cuervo quitó delicadamente la manta de la chica.

-¡Hermione!-gritaron Draco y Harry, atemorizados.

Una macabra risa fue la respuesta que recibieron.

-OCHO MESES ANTES-

Eran apenas las siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana y Draco Malfoy se encontraba en una de las situaciones que jamás habían cruzado por su cabeza, ni en sus más locos sueños. Se encontraba en la oficina de Hermione Granger, estrechándola entre sus brazos, y si bien, en cualquier otro momento, eso hubiera sido lo había que estado anhelando en lo más profundo de su instinto veela (y humano), el motivo por el que la tenía abrazada distaba de una situación romántica en la que ella aceptaba compartir el resto de su vida con él, como los compañeros de vida que eran; no. El verdadero motivo de ese abrazo era el de brindarle un poco de consuelo ante la horripilante escena que la pobre castaña había tenido que presenciar.

Todo había comenzado cuando, siendo las siete en punto, Hermione Jean Granger, mano derecha del jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, entró a la oficina de su jefe para encontrarse una de las situaciones más siniestras que hubiera visto en su vida y es que siendo la heroína de guerra que había peleado junto al mismísimo Harry Potter, ella había visto todas las cosas horrendas… o al menos eso pensó hasta que frente a ella se encontraba Aleksanteri Mäkinen, su jefe y amigo, en un estado que simulaba más a una momia egipcia antigua que al joven de 27 años que tan solo un día antes reía con ella. El cuerpo inerte de Aleksanteri era casi irreconocible, de hecho, ella no lo hubiera reconocido si no hubiera sido por el tatuaje que todavía se alcanzaba a distinguir en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda además de la característica cabellera borgoña de la que era poseedor. Todo alrededor en su oficina estaba perfectamente ordenado, el cadáver de Aleksanteri estaba en la silla, recargado en el respaldo, era como si estuviese dormido, pero el rostro del difunto, estaba totalmente desfigurado y los ojos, que era lo único que había quedado casi intacto, reflejaban un inmenso dolor.

Al ver el cadáver, lo único que Hermione pudo hacer fue tomar su varita e invocar a su patronus para que fuera por Harry y después, ella perdió la consciencia. Harry llegó al poco tiempo acompañado de Draco, quienes al ver la escena y a Hermione en el suelo, mandaron evacuar al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y llamaron a un pequeño grupo de aurores.

Harry, conociendo el estado veela del rubio, hizo que Draco se llevara a Hermione para que pudiera confortarla una vez que despertara, cosa que sucedió a los dos minutos después de que Draco la recostara en el sillón de la oficina de la chica y que, al verlo y sin importarle que se tratara de él, se abalanzó hacia él para rodearle el cuello y sollozar contra su pecho. Era por eso que en ese momento, Draco Lucius Malfoy tenía entre sus brazos a su compañera, acariciando su indomable cabellera y susurrándole un par de cosas con el único propósito de sacarla del shock para poder saber lo que había sucedido cuando pidió ayuda.

Cuando la guerra terminó, Hermione Granger volvió al mundo muggle con el único propósito de encontrar a sus padres con el propósito de devolverles la memoria, después de encontrarlos y de una dura batalla con las lagunas mentales que tenían sus padres, Hermione dejó un poco de lado los avances muggles en cuanto a neurociencias se refería, pues creía que una buena poción, cualquier trauma sería del todo olvidado y superado en tan solo unos segundos; pero, la contradicción no se hizo esperar pues estaba segura de que había tomado ya una poción calmante y ella seguía temblando como hoja. Hermione, debes calmarte, se repetía una y otra vez pero a medida que lo pensaba, la imagen que había presenciado regresaba una y otra vez, atormentándola. Ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba acurrucada en el pecho del que fue su némesis en Howarts, llorando desconsoladamente.

Dos horas más tarde, Hermione reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su oficina. Cuando vio a quién estaba abrazada, se soltó rápidamente del abrazo, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, en parte por ser el resultado de llorar por unas tres horas más o menos y en parte por ver que estaba abrazada a Draco Malfoy y si bien todas las asperezas del pasado habían quedado ahí, aún le resultaba incómodo estar cerca de él, pues la veía como si fuese a comérsela; y vaya que no estaba del todo equivocada.

-Por lo que veo, hemos recuperado a la perfecta Granger.-dijo Malfoy, en un tono que mezclaba genuino alivio con ironía provocando que la castaña pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-¡Hermione!-se escuchó a un muy aliviado Harry que corrió a abrazarla evitando que pudiese responder al comentario de Malfoy.

Así se pasaron unos minutos, abrazándose; al principio, Draco se sintió celoso pues su instinto veela reclamaba a su compañera, pero después la incomodidad y los celos se fueron al ver que aquél abrazo era más el abrazo que se darían como hermanos que como si sostuvieran una relación amorosa. Aún así, no pudo evitar removerse incómodo; le urgía saber si podía retirarse o verse envuelto en ese misterioso caso que parecía ser más para los aurores que para él. El gran héroe del mundo mágico notó la incomodidad de Draco y rompió el abrazo con su amiga para evitarse problemas con el instinto veela del mago rubio que ocultaba la necesidad que sentía de dejar surgir a su sangre bajo una máscara de frialdad.

-Draco, hemos encontrado un ligero rastro de magia oscura y… -dijo finalmente Harry-Me temo que tendrás que participar con nosotros en la investigación de éste crimen.

-Potter, conoces la magia oscura tan bien como yo.-dijo el rubio, incrédulo.-Además, mi trabajo aquí es el de inefable de la cámara de las artes oscuras y otros ritos, no de auror.

-Lo sé, Malfoy. También sé que tenemos el mismo conocimiento sobre las artes oscuras, pero hasta donde sé, el que las domina y ha hecho gran uso de las mismas eres tú. No te pido que hagas el trabajo de un auror pues ese trabajo recae sobre mí. Te pido que vayas en calidad de… asesor.

Draco se quedó pensativo en el diván en el que se encontraba sentado, realmente, no tenía muchas ganas de unirse a aquella misión debido a los malos recuerdos que eso le traía. No es que no hubiese superado ya su pasado como Mortífago, de hecho, cuando logró quitarse la marca tenebrosa, fue al mundo muggle y se tatuó una serie de runas que representaban a la fuerza, la memoria y la vida pues jamás olvidaría todo lo que pasó gracias a las ideas extremistas de su padre y un maniático ni sus consecuencias y todos esos recuerdos junto con el inesperado apoyo que había recibido de Potter y sus amigos habían sido lo que le habían dado la fuerza de limpiar su nombre e imagen y la segunda oportunidad de vivir que todo lo anterior le había dado. Pero, si bien a Draco no le dolía recordar su pasado, tampoco le era placentero hacerlo. Había aprendido por la mala a alejarse de lo que le hacía daño y no estaba del todo seguro sobre su reacción ante esa posible aventura.

-Lo pensaré, Potter.-dijo Malfoy, después de ese breve lapso en el que se hundió en sus pensamientos.-Pero antes de dar una respuesta, tengo que ir a ver la jodida escena, para tratar de ver a qué te estás enfrentando.

Draco, con varita en mano, entró lentamente a la oficina y tal como lo había dicho Harry, existía una señal de magia oscura. La oficina, a pesar de los tonos oscuros que predominaban en el ministerio, tenía un ambiente extraño; era como si hubiese vuelto a Malfoy Manor cuando ésta servía como cuartel del señor tenebroso, esa sensación le provocó escalofríos. El rubio siguió buscando en la oficina, ignorando totalmente el cadáver de Aleksanteri pues habían dado la orden de no moverlo hasta que él, personalmente, le hubiese dado una revisión a la escena del crimen y así siguió buscando por todos los rincones de la oficina y en ningún lugar había rastro alguno de magia negra hasta que se acercó al cadáver.

El cuerpo estaba terrible y empezaba a desprender los olores típicos de un cuerpo en descomposición, así que guardó su varita y se puso a inspeccionar el cadáver. Cuando la guerra había terminado y él había sido absuelto de los errores de su padre, Draco se fue al mundo muggle por un par de años, el propósito de eso fue, en primer lugar, para quitarse los complejos y prejuicios que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida y así lo hizo al grado de haber hecho una carrera universitaria, Draco era licenciado en Medicina con una maestría en medicina forense. Cosa que, a la hora de hacer su trabajo en el ministerio, le era de gran ayuda.

El cuerpo parecía tener meses de descomposición, en vez de horas. Los vasos sanguíneos se encontraban secos y no había señales de escoriaciones, equimosis o cualquier otra herida o lesión. El joven inefable suspiró, definitivamente había un misterio en puerta y no tendría de otra más que aceptar… o encontrarse un muy buen caso para zafarse de esa. El chico siguió buscando un poco más y encontró algo que llamó su atención: En el pecho del difunto, justo a la altura del corazón, había una pluma negra bañada en sangre fresca.

Aquel descubrimiento lo dejó un tanto sorprendido, la pluma tomando en cuenta el rápido examen, Aleksanteri debería llevar muerto unas seis horas y la sangre de aquella pluma parecía haber sido bañada en sangre apenas unos minutos atrás. Tomó la pluma, tratando de no tirar la sangre que ahí había para posteriormente enviarla al departamento de misterios para analizarla y, apenas las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la pluma, una visión llegó a él.

Era un lugar iluminado por velas negras, en el centro de la habitación, había una estrella dibujada con pintura roja.

Después de esa visión, Draco regresó inmediatamente a la oficina de Hermione, no sin antes enviar la pluma al departamento de misterios, con la esperanza de encontrarse a Harry por ahí y para su buena suerte, así fue. Los dos amigos estaban sentados platicando sobre la experiencia de Hermione al encontrar el cadáver cuando fueron interrumpidos por el rubio que, sin importarle que la castaña estuviese ahí, habló de lo que había visto unos minutos atrás.

Tras escuchar el testimonio de Draco, sus dos interlocutores se pusieron a meditar respecto a lo que habían escuchado y debido a que, después de casi quince minutos de silencio sepulcral, no recibía respuesta alguna, cosa que lo estaba desesperando, el rubio se incorporó y caminó hacia la salida de la espaciosa oficina de Hermione y justo antes de que pusiera un pie fuera del lugar en el que se estaba volviendo loco, Hermione por fin habló:

-Yo también formaré parte de esto.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Draco se paró en seco y el instinto veela amenazó con hacerse presente. De todas las cosas que se hubiera esperado, la abrupta inclusión de la mujer que su instinto clamaba como suya y que el riesgo que eso significaba no le daba otra opción más que aceptar la propuesta de Potter. Draco volteó hacia Harry quien lo miraba con una disimulada y triunfante sonrisa en sus labios, pues el pelinegro sabía que si Hermione entraba, él, por mero instinto de protección, se vería obligado a formar parte de la misión. Definitivamente, estaba jodido.

* * *

Bien, es con este fic que me he unido al fest del foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", espero que disfruten esto tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.

¡Saludos!


	2. Overture

**Overture: La presentación del cuervo.**

"Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre media noche,

Mientras débil y cansado, en tristes reflexiones embebido,

Inclinado sobre un viejo y raro libro de olvidada ciencia,

Cabeceando, casi dormido,

Oyóse de súbito un leve golpe,

Como si suavemente tocaran,

Tocaran a la puerta de mi cuarto."

Edgar Allan Poe, _El cuervo_.

Habían pasado tres días para ser precisos, tres días en las que el ministerio estaba hecho un caos. Por todas partes volaban los periódicos en los cuales se decía que el señor tenebroso estaba de vuelta y, que ésta vez, venía más fuerte que nunca. Pero todos esos rumores fueron destruidos por el mismísimo Harry Potter quien, a pesar de no poder dar con exactitud detalles sobre el asesinato de Aleksanteri Mäkinen, sí dejó en claro que el asesinato no fue hecho por Voldemort o sus alguno de sus mortífagos.

El jefe de los aurores, en coordinación con Draco Malfoy, habían recreado una y otra vez la escena del crimen, sin embargo, ninguna de las posibles ideas que habían dado les convencía del todo; algo les hacía falta para saberlo, pero no estaban seguros de qué. Sabían, gracias a la cámara de artes oscuras, que la maldición utilizada sobre Mäkinen era una de las más antiguas y letales que existían, sin embargo, no entendían cómo pudo ser hecha ya, según lo que habían descubierto, la energía y el poder que requería esa maldición era tal, que el único que tenía el poder suficiente para realizar dicha maldición sin haber muerto en el intento era el mismísimo Merlín, cosa que era imposible.

Los dos jefes de la investigación estaban a nada de perder la cabeza pues, si bien tenían una pista, la pluma negra que ellos tenían era casi obsoleta dado que la visión sólo mostraba su visión a una persona, cosa que los alejaba del posible asesino. Así que, en pocas palabras, el jefe de aurores y el inefable de las artes oscuras se habían metido en una búsqueda a ciegas.

Pasados esos tres días, en un día verdaderamente triste, en el que mucha gente se había reunido en el cementerio familiar de los Mäkinen para rendir honores y despedir a una de las personas más queridas dentro del ministerio de magia: Aleksanteri Mäiken. El joven de veintisiete años de edad estaba comprometido a Leana MacGregor, una bella joven escocesa de cabellera rubia y poseedora de unos grandes ojos del color del cielo y que también tenía un puesto importante dentro del ministerio, pues ella era la jefa del departamento de control y regulación de las criaturas mágicas.

Leana, al enterarse de la muerte de su amado, dejó a un lado todo su trabajo en el comité para la aprobación de una serie de reformas a favor de los elfos domésticos y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su amado y, al igual que Hermione, se desmayó de la impresión al ver a su prometido de la forma en la que se lo había encontrado. No lo podía creer y, de hecho, se negaba a aceptar que su prometido estuviese a nada de ser enterrado.

-Por favor, Alek-sollozaba la rubia con impotencia-levántate de ahí. Por favor, mi amor, no me dejes sola.

Los lamentos de la joven le partían el alma a todos los presentes y es que, todos los que conocieron la relación entre la escocesa y el finés sabían el profundo y devoto amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Al final del funeral, la chica se quedó, no se quería separar de su amado por más que le insistieran que se fuera a descansar, se negó una y otra vez.

Había pasado una semana ya desde la muerte del jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica y Hermione, por ser la segunda al mando, había pasado a ser la nueva jefa del departamento, sin embargo, nadie había dicho nada sobre el ascenso de la castaña por temor a que ella corriera con la misma suerte que el anterior jefe. Gracias al ascenso de Hermione y muy a pesar de Draco y Harry, ella pudo, con total libertad de involucrarse en el caso, y todo gracias a su título de jefa de seguridad mágica. Así que, en ese momento, los tres magos más poderosos de ese momento se encontraban en medio de una búsqueda de la cual, su única pista era una pluma negra como el ébano mismo.

Draco mandó a hacer una serie de análisis tanto a la pluma como a la sangre que había en ella y los resultados que habían llegado habían sido de lo más interesante. La pluma pertenecía a un cuervo y la sangre tenía un 99% de compatibilidad con el ADN de Aleksanteri; sin embargo, a pesar de lo simples que pudiesen parecer las conclusiones, aún no se explicaban cómo es que la sangre había llegado a la pluma si no había rastros de ella en el cuerpo del difunto o en algún otro lugar de la oficina… era como si aquella pluma hubiese absorbido toda la sangre. Después de leer el informe, el rubio envió un par de copias a sus dos compañeros y se fue.

Un par de horas más tarde, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala de su departamento del mundo muggle, estaba en plena sesión de relajación pues esa última semana había sido especialmente pesada. Estaba viendo una película de misterio en la cual el detective debía encontrar al asesino que tenía una extraña fijación a quitar las cabezas de sus víctimas, debía admitir que las personas del mundo muggle sí que sabían cómo entretenerse. El chico estaba entretenido viendo la película y un elemento llamó su atención; había cuervos por todos lados.

Draco puso mucha más atención a la película y para cuando terminó, fue al pequeño estudio que había adaptado en su departamento y tomó su pequeña computadora y empezó a buscar supersticiones y mitos relacionadas con los cuervos. Su búsqueda se prolongó hasta las cuatro de la mañana y, de una forma un tanto inesperada, afuera de su ventana se escuchó un graznido. Cuando Draco escuchó aquél graznido, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y cada centímetro de su cuerpo se tensó, ninguno de sus miembros hacía ninguno de los movimientos que el cerebro ordenaba, sin embargo, no permitió que el terror se apoderara de su ser.

Después de un par de respiraciones, y por mera curiosidad, Draco se decidió a buscar al ave que profirió aquél graznido acercó que había hecho que, por un momento fugaz, el miedo se asomara en él. Se acercó a la ventana, corrió la cortina y buscó al ave sin éxito alguno, el rubio soltó un suspiro y después de regañarse mentalmente por caer de tal forma en la curiosidad, abrió la ventana y lo vio. Era una de las cosas más irónicas que le habían pasado desde que se había vuelto mortífago, una vez que abrió la ventana, en el alféizar, se posó un bello y pequeño cuervo negro como el ébano.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.-dijo con incredulidad mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

El joven rubio no supo en qué momento se fe a su habitación y mucho menos en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero lo único que supo fue que un patronus con forma de nutria lo despertó del relajante sueño y lo peor, en el día de su descanso.

"Malfoy, ha sucedido de nuevo."

Al escuchar aquél mensaje, Draco saltó de su cama, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió disparado hacia el ministerio sin darse cuenta de que el pequeño cuervo iba detrás de él.

Casi todos los trabajadores estaban en la recepción del ministerio, algunas mujeres estaban llorando y la mayoría de los hombres hablaban sobre lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, gracias al ruido, Draco no pudo adivinar quién había sido la víctima esa vez. Ya estaba a nada de llegar cuando vio que Hermione salió, estaba llorando y parecía estar buscando a alguien; él, por instinto, corrió hacia ella quien al visualizarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Sé que soy irresistible, querida, pero no tenías que abalanzarte así sobre mí; ¿Qué podrían pensar?-dijo Draco, ocultando la emoción de su lado veela y tratando de hacer que se relajara un poco.

-Perdón, pero… fue Leana… ella está, está muerta.

Después de decir aquellas palabras, la pequeña castaña se soltó a llorar y él sólo la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello para darle un poco de consuelo. Así se quedaron un par de minutos más, hasta que escucharon al ruidoso flash de la cámara de Rita Skeeter además de sus tacones.

-Bien, cielo, yo sé que no quieres responder ese tipo de preguntas estúpidas y yo tengo trabajo que hacer. Vamos.-dijo el rubio, dejando a Hermione estupefacta y completamente roja.

Hermione, en silencio, guió a Draco hacia el piso del departamento regulación de criaturas mágicas. Una vez ahí, ella lo llevó hasta un pasillo, en ese yacía el cuerpo inerte de la chica y si la forma en la que habían encontrado a Aleksanteri había sido perturbadora, lo que se revelaba frente a él era aterrador. Harry, al darse cuenta de que Draco había llegado, se incorporó para dejarle hacer su trabajo y le dijo:

-Malfoy-dijo Harry, con cierto alivio-sé que es tu día libre, pero…

-Lo sé-dijo Draco poniéndose de nuevo la máscara de frialdad.-Veamos qué tenemos aquí.

Frente a él, se encontraba estaba Leana, su cuerpo estaba contorsionado, como si hubiesen separado el tronco de la cadera y le hubiesen girado, el cuerpo, a diferencia del de Aleksanteri, se veía azul, como si la chica hubiese sido asfixiada. Los carnosos labios estaban morados y había sangre en la boca, como si la hubiese vomitado. Acomodó el cuerpo a la posición anatómica correcta y comenzó a hacer la revisión rutinaria del cuerpo. En el rostro no había moretones, sin embargo, en el cuello había pequeños orificios de los cuales no brotaba sangre.

-¿Alguien limpió aquí?-preguntó el rubio, extrañado.

-No.-respondió uno de los aurores que estaba por ahí.

Apenas escuchó eso, Draco, con una desesperación indescriptible, abrió el blazer de la difunta para buscar algo en su pecho, deseando no encontrarse con la pluma que había encontrado en el cuerpo de Aleksanteri; pero, sus silenciosos deseos no fueron cumplidos, pues justo a la altura del corazón de la chica, se encontraba una pluma negra, una pluma similar, si no es que igual, a la que había encontrado en el pecho del prometido de la difunta y, al igual que en la primera pluma, ésta estaba ensangrentada. Draco tomó, con cuidado, la pluma del pecho de la chica y, al igual que la primera vez, hubo una visión que tomó su mente.

Era un lugar iluminado por velas negras, en el centro de la habitación, había una estrella dibujada con pintura roja y en el centro, una mujer yacía recostada.

La visión pronto se desvaneció, dando lugar a una nueva en la cual podía ver a dos personas en un bellísimo prado de pastizales verdes y flores de colores, personas que eran Aleksanteri y Leana, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, por una parte ambos se veían felices, sin embargo, en sus miradas se podía ver un deje de tristeza. Súbitamente, la visión cambió y, en vez del prado, ambos parecían estar en un calabozo, ambos estaban juntos, pero encadenados a una de las paredes de todas las partes de sus cuerpos, brotaba sangre.

-Por favor, libera nuestras almas.-pidieron los amantes de manera desesperada.

Un graznido hizo que Draco despertase del trance en el que se había sumido gracias a la visión que le había dado la pluma, cosa que hizo que el rubio tensara cada parte de su ser. El rubio sintió varios pares de ojos en su espalda y, lentamente, volteó a encarar a las personas que lo miraban atentamente. Cuando por fin volteó completamente, lo primero que se presentó en su campo de visión fue un pequeño cuervo de color del ébano, sus plumas brillaban a pesar de la poca luz del lugar, aquella ave volvió a soltar uno de sus peculiares graznidos para, después, abrir las alas y volar hasta posarse en el hombro de Draco. Éste lo recibió, para su sorpresa, con cierta alegría y acarició el lomo del ave; cosa que le trajo una insólita tranquilidad.

-Evidentemente, el asesino de Aleksanteri ha venido por su prometida.-dijo Draco, fríamente.

-Y has llegado a esa conclusión porque…-dijo Harry, incrédulo y con una ceja enarcada por la inusual escena y el cambio de actitud tan espontáneo del rubio.

-Esto, Potter.-respondió el rubio levantando la pluma negra que había removido del cuerpo.

Después de aquél suceso, el rubio regresó a su casa por órdenes de Harry, pues todavía seguía siendo su día libre, cosa que él aprovechó para ir a comprar un par de cosas para su nuevo cuervo, además de llevarlo al veterinario para saber lo que podría hacer para cuidarlo adecuadamente pues tenía intensiones de adoptarlo. Después de toda esa travesía, Draco llegó a su casa con todo lo que necesitaba para su nueva mascota, que en ningún momento se separó de ella.

-Parece que necesitarás un nombre, amigo.-dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba el plumaje del cuervo.

Draco estaba instalando un par de cosas para el cuervo, cuando un par de golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron de su metódica labor. Tras soltar un par de suspiros, fue a abrir la puerta y casi se cae de la impresión al ver quién había llamado a su puerta y tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que su veela interno saliera a flote pues la mismísima Hermione Granger, su anhelada compañera estaba ahí, parada en el marco de su puerta.

-Hola, Draco.-dijo Hermione, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y Draco no pudo evitar salivar. Deseaba a tomar a esa chica más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir; sin embargo, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y la invitó a pasar, pero ella declinó, él la ponía más nerviosa de lo que esperaba y sólo le tendió un paquete.

-Te traje esto, Draco-dijo Hermione muchísimo más roja de lo que ya estaba, cosa que a él se le hizo adorable.

Una vez que Draco tomó el paquete, la chica se fue. Inmediatamente, el rubio fue a abrir el peculiar paquete que, a simple vista parecía un libro; él puso los ojos en blanco, había cosas que nunca camniarían. En la portada se podía ver un cuervo, "Narraciones Extraordinarias" era lo que se leía en el encabezado y, al pie del encabezado se leía el nombre del autor: Edgar Allan Poe. Draco, al leer el nombre del autor, volteó a ver al pequeño cuervo que reposaba en uno de los muebles del rubio y le dijo:

-Tu nombre, será Poe.


	3. Sancta Sangre

**Sancta Sangre: Veela.**

«Come and taste the bitter fruit...

I will drain you of your juice.

Let the straining serpent loose…

Put your head into my noose »

Inkubus Sukkubus, Intercourse with the Vampyre.

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que Poe había llegado a la vida de Draco, cosa que había cambiado la vida de Draco; tal vez no de forma radical, pero sí de una forma positiva. El cuervo no sólo era el fiel acompañante del joven rubio, sino que también le era de ayuda a la hora de hacer su trabajo pues el cuervo, con su escrupulosa mirada era capaz de ver cosas que se le llegaban a escapar. Además, el cuervo había sido un curioso pretexto para acercarse a Hermione, pues, mientras el inefable trabajaba en el departamento de misterios, el cuervo se la pasaba en la oficina de la castaña.

Así mismo, en el tiempo que llevaba con su nueva mascota, no se habían reportado nuevos asesinatos con la peculiar insignia en los cadáveres… a decir verdad, no se habían reportado asesinatos o crímenes de ningún tipo, cosa que todos en el ministerio agradecían, pero, a su vez, preocupaba de sobremanera a los tres jefes de la investigación del caso Mäkinen-MacGregor que bien se podía dar por zanjado si no hubiera sido por la visión que Draco había compartido con sus tres colegas y que los había dejado helados. Debían resolver el caso a como diera lugar… por el bien de sus consciencias.

Era un pesado miércoles en el ministerio y el cuervo de Draco estaba muy quieto en el respaldo de uno de los sillones que Hermione tenía en su oficina, Poe la miraba con curiosidad, como si intentara descifrar sus secretos para, posteriormente, ir con su amo y contárselos todos. Debía admitir que el pequeño Poe era imponente a pesar de su tamaño y cada que lo miraba, una pregunta surcaba sus pensamientos: ¿qué había hecho que el inefable y siempre solitario Draco Malfoy hubiese adoptado a un cuervo? Claramente, esa pregunta no tenía respuesta, al menos no una que sonara lógica para ella.

La castaña estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el graznido de Poe la hizo reaccionar, el ave sonaba desesperada y aleteaba como si quisiera irse del lugar. Hermione tomó, rápidamente, su varita y abrió la puerta de su oficina y siguió al cuervo que volaba desesperado hacía el lugar donde estaba su amo. La angustia de que algo le hubiese sucedido al rubio la invadió inesperadamente. Pronto, ambos llegaron al departamento de misterios y llegaron a la cámara de la magia oscura de la cual Draco iba saliendo, pues su día había terminado ya. Cuando los ojos color miel encontraron a los ojos color plata, la dueña de los miel, en un acto del todo inesperado para ambos, se abalanzó hacia el rubio platinado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Draco, estupefacto, no atinó a hacer más que rodear a la chica entre sus brazos y en el instante en el que el olor de la preocupación de la joven inundó sus fosas nasales, le fue imposible hacer algo para aletargar a su instinto veela. Desde lo más profundo de su ser, salió un gruñido y, atrayendo a la joven aún más hacia sí, Draco los hizo desaparecer a los tres. Llegaron al departamento de Draco y Poe se fue hacia su lugar favorito de la casa y la veela tomó a la chica, que parecía estar hechizada por él, en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación y es que hasta que la unión de ambos se diera, ninguno despertaría del trance en el que se habían sumergido.

Una vez dentro, el rubio se apoderó de los labios de la joven que respondió al rubio con la misma intensidad con la que él la besaba. Las manos del joven recorrían el cuerpo de la chica con desesperación y ella recorría el pecho de él en una batalla por ver quién invadía más rápido el cuerpo del otro. La erección contra su pantalón comenzaba a doler, así que, de un tirón se deshizo de la blusa de la joven, reventando los botones de la misma a todos lados, le siguió el sostén y Draco, pronto se separó de los labios de la castaña y se movió hacia el cuello de la joven, para comenzar a devorarlo mientras sus manos tocaban cada centímetro de piel de la castaña.

Los primeros en probar la destreza de las manos del rubio fueron los generosos pechos de la chica, que si bien no eran exagerados, tenían un buen tamaño. El rubio tomó a la chica y la aventó a la cama pues, si bien ella era su compañera y la protegería de todo, la necesidad provocada por tantos años de auto represión lo tenían expectante. Los gemidos que soltaba la chica hacían que la erección de él se pusiera más dura y él la restregaba contra su vientre, haciéndola gemir aún más. Pronto se deshizo de la falda y las bragas de la chica, dejando a una muy sonrojada Hermione completamente desnuda ante él.

Draco aprovechó la desnudez de Hermione para explorar su cuerpo y darse cuenta de lo sensible que ella era ante él; cosa que le gustaba, su compañera sabía a quién pertenecía así como él sabía a quién pertenecía. Siguió su recorrido hasta que llegó a su entrepierna y a sus fosas nasales llegó un olor que había pasado desapercibido gracias al fuerte olor a deseo que la castaña desprendía, su compañera era virgen. La veela sonrió ampliamente y soltó un pequeño gruñido que hizo que su compañera se abriera para él. Disfrutaría tomándola y haría que ella disfrutase ser tomada por él.

Con su boca, comenzó a estimular a la chica, dándole sexo oral y haciendo que la chica soltara fuertes gritos de placer; Hermione, sumergida en su inmenso placer, tomó la cabeza de Draco y la pegó más hacia su entre pierna; Draco sonrió con malicia y metió un dedo en la vagina de la chica, ella se quedó quieta por la sorpresa, pero Draco comenzó a estimular el clítoris de la castaña con el pulgar a la par a la que movía el dedo en el interior de la chica. Poco tiempo después, metió un segundo dedo y reemplazó el pulgar por su lengua, la chica estaba a nada de llegar a su orgasmo, así que aumentó la velocidad tanto de los dedos como de la lengua. Se separó de su entrepierna y sólo siguió estimulando a la chica que no paraba de gemir y retorcerse para decirle con una voz gutural y en extremo sensual:

-Córrete para mí, mi amor.

Y con esas palabras, Hermione llegó a su primer orgasmo, cosa que hizo que Draco inflara su pecho, orgulloso, había hecho que su compañera se corriera y ahora seguía él. Nuevamente, el rubio se posó sobre la castaña y se apoderó de los labios de la frenética mujer que volvió a besarlo, desesperada. Ella, al sentir su sabor en la boca de él, no pudo evitar que su entrepierna se humedeciese una vez más, no podía esperar; se deshizo de la camisa del chico y le desabotonó el pantalón, pero no pudo quitárselo porque él no se lo permitió. Draco tomó uno de los pechos de la chica con la mano y con la boca empezó a estimular uno de los pezones, cambiando al poco rato. Hermione no supo en qué segundo Draco se deshizo de su pantalón y quedó totalmente desnudo ante ella.

La castaña bajó la mirada, con cierto temor y la imponente imagen del hermoso Adonis que estaba frente a ella hizo que se quedara sin habla, pero lo que más la impactó fue el tamaño de la virilidad de aquél hombre que se veía más que decidido a poseerla y ella estaba segura que no ofrecería ningún tipo de resistencia. Ella estaba roja hasta el cuero cabelludo, cosa que hizo que el chico sonriera con arrogancia. Draco volvió a besarla y con una de sus manos hizo que, nuevamente ella se abriera para él para después estimularla.

Draco estuvo así por un rato, haciendo que los gemidos de la chica inundaran la habitación, cuando de pronto, se posicionó sobre la chica, llevó su miembro hacia la entrada de la joven y poco a poco la penetró. En un principio, ella se quedó quieta, el dolor hacía que tratara de sacar al intruso que la estaba invadiendo, pero él no lo permitió. Entró en ella bien y dejó que se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerlo dentro; poco a poco, se fue moviendo y ella comenzó a ser un poco más receptiva en cuanto al placer que implicaba el tenerlo dentro de ella.

Por fin el dolor de la chica se transformó en completo placer y él comenzó a embestirla con un poco más fuerza; a pesar de que deseaba dejarla sin poder sentarse por una semana, al ser su primera vez, debía cuidar de su compañera… ya tendría tiempo de tomarla de todas las formas posibles.

Los gemidos y gruñidos se escuchaban por toda la casa, la espalda del rubio estaba llena de profundos rasguños cortesía de Hermione mientras que los pechos y algunas otras zonas estaban marcadas por una serie de leves mordidas que él le había hecho.

-Mía.-gruñía Draco, estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo y de hacer de la chica su mujer.

-Tuya, Draco… tuya-Hermione, al gritar eso, hizo que Draco comenzara a embestirla aún más fuerte y, cuando él sintió que su liberación estaba cerca, mordió el cuello de la joven, justo en la unión del cuello con los hombros; seguido de eso, el simiente de él fue expulsado dentro de la chica, revolviéndose con los fluidos de ella.

Con la respiración agitada, Draco tomó a la chica de la cintura y lamió el lugar donde la había mordido para calmar el sangrado que había provocado. Retomaron la sesión un par de veces más hasta que, ya exhaustos, Hermione se acurrucó en el pecho de Draco y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco fue el primero en despertar, le dolía la entrepierna sin embargo el dolor pasó a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de que una enmarañada y rebelde cabellera castaña. Con un suspiro, le rogó a Merlín que la castaña qua yacía plácidamente dormida a su lado no fuera la misma castaña por la que había estado sufriendo en los últimos años. La castaña giró y el temor de Draco se reveló frente a él. Hermione Jean Granger estaba frente a él, recostada.

Draco corrió las sábanas, temiendo lo peor y en el centro de la cama se podía ver la sangre seca de Hermione revuelta con su simiente. La mirada del chico volvió hacia el cuerpo de su ahora compañera y notó que en sus caderas se encontraban las runas que la ataban a él y en su pecho se encontraba un dragón con las alas cerradas que se extendía al abdomen. Él dirigió su mirada hacia su propio pecho y encontró a una majestuosa que tenía las alas abiertas; se trataba del Turul. Instintivamente, Draco llevó sus manos hacia su marca y, de pronto, todo lo acontecido el día anterior llegó a su mente. El abrazo, las caricias, el acto… todo y se sintió un poco mejor al saber que ella había provocado a su instinto al irlo a buscar e, internamente, le agradeció a Poe el alboroto que hizo, aunque Hermione lo asesinara cuando despertara.

Diez minutos después, Hermione despertó. Se sentía en una nube, pero pronto el sentimiento se fue esfumó cuando vio a Draco Malfoy, desnudo, mirándola, absorto. Se incorporó, y se sorprendió de sobremanera al darse cuenta el dolor que eso le había provocado, por alguna razón, Hermione movió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de la sangre que había ahí. Abrió los ojos como platos al caer en cuenta sobre lo que había sucedido.

-Malfoy, antes de que te asesine, dime que sucedió.-dijo una muy alterada Hermione, cubriéndose con la sábana.

Draco soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó detrás de Hermione para darle un masaje; él podía sentir su tensión y odiaba sentirla así. La sorpresa de Hermione no fue el gesto de Draco, sino lo quieta que se había quedado ante la acción

-Que receptiva estás-dijo Draco, burlándose mientras masajeaba los hombros de la chica y dejaba besos en los mismos.-Bueno, verás, Granger… hay algo que mí que no sabías, dado el nivel personal que esto representa.

-Al grano, Draco.-ronroneó Hermione, por más que quisiera, su cuerpo no respondía a sus comandos y sólo disfrutaba lo que Draco le hacía.

-Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre-susurró el rubio en su oreja.-Pues bien, Granger, una parte de mi es veela. Hace un par de siglos, una veela hembra maldijo a uno de los hijos mi tatara-tatara abuelo, que da la casualidad que fue parte de mi línea sanguínea, haciendo que todos los hombres Black a partir de ese hijo fueran veelas macho; el propósito fue para que estos sólo se casaran con sus compañeras y no pudiesen llevar a cabo ningún ritual para cambiar esta situación, fuera o no conveniente para ellos.

"Pues bien, resulta que de mi tatarabuelo, yo soy el que continúa con ese linaje de veelas, ya que a mi madre no le afectaba en nada la maldición."

-Y bien, ¿yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?-dijo Hermione, casi gimiendo del inmenso placer que Draco le estaba provocando.

Draco, en un hábil movimiento, hizo que Hermione se recostara en la cama y lo envolviera con sus piernas, la sangre volvió a acumularse en su miembro y lo restregó en la entrepierna de la chica, haciéndola gemir nuevamente.

-Pues resulta, mi preciosa bruja, que tú eres mi compañera y ayer, precisamente, te hice mía para siempre.

Hermione no supo en qué segundo sucedió, pero cuando reaccionó, Draco la estaba penetrando con una increíble sensualidad que le hizo perder la cabeza y, nuevamente, el departamento de Draco comenzó a llenarse de gritos, gemidos y suspiros. Después de hacerlo tres veces más y gracias a que ya no aguantaban el dolor de la entrepierna, ambos se metieron a bañar; ´por más que Hermione insistió en bañarse sola, él no se lo permitió y ella no opuso la resistencia que deseaba. Draco sólo le sonrió burlón, los veela machos, a pesar de la escases de los mismos, eran conocidos por ser dominantes a la hora del sexo… Draco no podía esperar a que el dolor se le bajara, tenía tantas cosas en mente, eso sí, siempre que su compañera estuviese de acuerdo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos, Draco realizó una serie de hechizos anticonceptivos, ya que lo que menos necesitaban, al menos en ese momento era un hijo. Junto con Poe, llevaron a Hermione a su casa y, sin que ella lo notara, guardó varias de sus prendas pues él, tarde o temprano, haría que ella se mudase con él. Para después tomar el almuerzo en el departamento de ella a lo que él accedió; le gustaba saber que su compañera no lo rechazaba.

Su almuerzo pasó tranquilo, Hermione hacía preguntas respecto a la condición veela de Draco e él respondía abiertamente; si bien él ya había tomado a su compañera, él deseaba amarla y no sólo desearla, y, aunque la castaña no lo admitiera, en el fondo, también deseaba lo mismo.

Su plática era de lo más amena, pues habían dejado de lado la conversación de veela y habían comenzado a conocerse; lo que les gustaba y lo que no; pero fueron interrumpidos por un ciervo que tenía un mensaje urgente para Hermione.

-Encuentra a Draco, ha sucedido de nuevo, esta vez fue Alissa Muse.

Ese mensaje hizo que ambos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo, Draco tomó al pequeño Poe y lo puso en su hombro y los transportó inmediatamente al ministerio.

Buscaron a Harry por casi todo el ministerio, sin embargo, no dieron con él hasta que llegaron al departamento de misterios. Estaba en la cámara de la muerte, sentado y mirando fijamente hacia el arco que dividía a los vivos de los muertos, ahí escuchaba a su madre, a su padre y a todos los seres queridos que había perdido a lo largo de su vida. En una mano sostenía una pluma negra con la que jugueteaba dándole vueltas una y otra vez.

-Dicen que este arco te permite escuchar las voces de tus seres queridos.-dijo Harry sin voltear a verlos-Sin embargo, no puedo escuchar la voz de mi queridísima Alissa, ¡Oh, mi pequeña amiga!

-Harry, lo siento…-dijo Hermione con pesar, soltando la mano de Draco y corriendo a abrazar al que ella consideraba su hermano para brindarle algún consuelo.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Vaya, no pensé que alguien se interesara por esta historia. ¡Gracias!

Por cierto, muchas gracias por notar los errores, al parecer no subí la versión final del documento, sino la revisión. ¡Una disculpa! Lo editaré cuando pueda.  
Oh, por cierto, habrá cosas que serán un poco aceleradas, la historia me permitió acelerar y regresar... pronto verán (más o menos) a qué me refiero.

Nuevamente, gracias por leerme.  
-The Alkaeni-


	4. Réquiem

**Réquiem: La tragedia de Harry.**

«Oh, there's an empty place in my bones

That calls out for something unknown

The fame and praise come year after year

Does nothing for these empty tears. »

Jack's Lament; Danny Elfman.

Después del terrible rompimiento con Ginny Weasley, Harry había estado frecuentando la casa de ópera, por más extraño que pareciera, Harry disfrutaba mucho ese tipo de eventos pues le hacían recordar que, para él, todavía existía la posibilidad de una vida normal; pero, a pesar de que la ópera le brindaba una agradable fuente de entretenimiento, otro de los motivos por los cuales iba seguido era que una preciosa pelinegra solía presentarse los fines de semana, su nombre era Alissa y era una de las mujeres más hermosas y talentosas que Harry hubiese conocido en su vida. Si bien, en un principio, la prestigiosa voz era lo que le había generado tal atracción en un principio, después de conocerla y darse cuenta de que era una musa, se enamoró de ella y pudo reparar el roto corazón que la pelirroja había dejado en él.

Alissa Van Giersbergen era una bruja holandesa que, a pesar de su magia, ella y su familia preferían el arte y se dedicaban a la ópera, y gracias a las largas horas de ensayo y la pasión que ponía en cada interpretación, Los Van Giersbergen había obtenido el prestigio al que cualquier artista aspira. Sin embargo, todo cambió para ella cuando a los dieciocho años, sus padres murieron a causa de una enfermedad mágica que se los había llevado poco a poco. Sin embargo, ella homenajeaba a sus padres por medio de su música y su alegría, esa era su forma de recordarlos y mantenerlos vivos en su memoria.

A pesar de toda la alegría que Alissa había dado a su vida, cuan triste era la realidad para él… el elegido había salvado a todo un mundo del que creció siendo ajeno, se había llenado de gloria, reconocimiento; incluso llegó a encontrar en su mejor amiga a una familia, pequeña y un poco rota por el mismo pasado, pero al final eran una familia, sin embargo, algo parecía condenarlo a la soledad. Y era eso lo que lo tenía ahí, sentado frente al arco, mirando sin un punto fijo y tratando de escuchar la voz de aquella de la cual se había prendado poco a poco.

Por la mente del auror, sólo pasaba la visón que la pluma le había dado, una y otra vez… en un principio, él pensó que sólo era un recuento de la visión de Draco, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la pluma también le hablaba a él pues la visión de Draco fue complementada con un par de elementos más:

Era un lugar iluminado por velas negras, en el centro de la habitación, había una estrella dibujada con pintura roja y en el centro, una mujer yacía recostada y era cubierta por una sábana transparente; la mujer estaba desnuda y en su vientre estaban dibujados símbolos que él no reconoció.

-Potter…-dijo Draco, dudando-Me… ¿me permites tocar la pluma?

Harry sólo asintió y le extendió la pluma. En su cabeza sólo había lugar para su pequeña Alissa, la extraña visión y la incógnita de porqué no podía escucharla crecía, a pesar de ello, la curiosidad fue capaz de distraerlo pues Draco se había puesto mucho más pálido de lo normal, sus pupilas se dilataron, como si estuviese en un trance y su gesto se desfiguró a uno que reflejaba completo terror. Era como si el inefable estuviese viendo al mismísimo amo de los infiernos frente a él. Hermione, por su parte y por mero instinto, fue hacia Draco para abrazarlo, este gesto llamó demasiado la atención, pero dejó pasar aquella situación pues no sentía ánimos de hacer algún tipo de preguntas.

Cuando el rubio, por fin, salió de su trance, abrazó a la castaña que ya lo tenía en brazos y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello para después soltar un suspiro. Después de un par de minutos, cuando el inefable se hubo recuperado, se incorporó y caminó hacia Harry que no se había movido de su lugar y con una voz apenas audible, le dijo al auror:

-Ella… ella no puede irse, ni ella, Aleksanteri ni Leana pueden irse. Están atrapados en quién sabe dónde.

Esa oración hizo que Harry volviese del limbo en el que su mente se había perdido, y, con todo su pesar, se obligó a decir:

-¿Ella sufre?

Cuando Draco asintió, Harry por fin se permitió llorar. Por fin entendía el porqué no podía escuchar la dulce voz de su amada amiga y con todo el pesar que albergaba su alma, dijo:

\- Draco, yo… yo también lo he visto.

Si bien, Hermione ya había visto llorar a Harry en diferentes ocasiones, ella podía jurar que nunca lo había visto llorar tan amargamente por una mujer. Sí, había estado triste desde su ruptura con Ginny, él no había llorado por ella… no; ni siquiera había llorado cuando los Weasley le habían dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaban… Él siempre había estado ahí para todos y ahora, la única que estaba ahí era ella y no podía hacer nada. Instintivamente volteó hacia el rubio, quien sólo la alentó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y rodeó al pelinegro con sus brazos permitiéndole la liberación que tanto necesitaba.

La vida de Harry Potter estaba llena de tragedia, sin embargo, él no reprochaba nada… Tal vez él no fuera un santo o algún modelo a seguir, de hecho, él conocía muy bien todos sus pecados y odiaba el título de santo que la prensa mágica tanto insistía en adjudicarle… ¿Tanto les costaba aceptar que sólo era un hombre que no quería volver a repetir una historia? Todos contaban grandes cosas sobre él, desde su enfrentamiento con el basilisco hasta la batalla final de Howarts; él era una leyenda, sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a dar toda la gloria que, accidentalmente, se había forjado por una vida normal. Deseaba poder tener hijos y criarlos, quería ser un humano normal.

Así pues, cuando el pelinegro se sintió mejor; depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hermana y se levantó para después salir de la cámara de la muerte seguido de Draco y Hermione. Harry llegó a su oficina para después ordenar un poco sus cosas e irse. Se tomaría un par de días pues debía reponerse del tremendo golpe emocional que el asesinato de su no oficial novia había significado para él, así que viviría el luto que ella merecía y, posteriormente, honraría su memoria como había sido su deseo.

Fue por el cuerpo de Alissa y le dio santa sepultura, enterrando con ella el legado de una talentosa familia que, al parecer no había heredado legado alguno.

Después del entierro de su querida y de llorarle por dos horas, el elegido fue al mundo muggle, al Teatro Real de Ópera, específicamente, ese sería el primer tributo que le rendiría a su ave cantora. En la cartelera, la ópera que estaba en ese momento era _Fidelio,_ a Harry, la ironía le pareció un tanto cruel, pero aún así decidió verla.

Cuando salió de la ópera y llegó a su casa, una muy preocupada Hermione se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, tirándolos.

-Pensé que habrías hecho algo estúpido-lo regañó la castaña apenas se acomodaron en la salita que Harry tenía en su casa.

-He escapado de la muerte dos veces ya, dudo mucho que la muerte me permita una tercera.-dijo Harry, sonriendo melancólicamente.-Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema a uno un poco más alegre… ¿qué tal te va con tu veela?

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Hermione e hicieron que esta se pusiera roja como un tomate, el pelinegro soltó una sonrisa erótica.

-¿Cómo…

-¿Sé que Malfoy en un veela? Dado que soy el jefe de los aurores y por mi tienen que pasar todas las personas que el ministerio contrata, debo conocer hasta el último detalle de cada persona. Obviamente, no voy por la vida divulgando las… cosas personales de la gente. Vaya, sólo me quedo con lo realmente importante.

-¿Sabías que soy la compañera de Draco?-Harry enarcó una ceja

-Sí.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-No voy por la vida divulgando _esas cosas_.

-Tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Sí, pero yo no a contártelo.

-Touché.

Después de esa pequeña victoria, Harry preparó la cena para ambos; aunque el pelinegro hubiese preferido quedarse solo y llevar su luto, agradeció infinitamente el que su hermana se quedase con él para distraerlo de una forma u otra. Pronto encontraría al culpable del asesinato de Alissa y ella podría descansar en paz.


	5. Strigoi

**Strigoi.**

« Come alone and talk with me

Sing the sweet song of the spell

Give your body, give your soul

In the furnace of our love… »

Vampyre Erotica-Inkubus Sukkubus.

El cuervo, como había sido apodado el desconocido asesino, había llevado a Harry y a Draco a Oxford. Un nuevo caso se había dado, sólo que, a diferencia de los tres casos anteriores, este no hizo tanto eco debido a que el desafortunado había sido un desconocido pintor que todo el mundo daba ya por loco. Nadie sabía qué había sucedido con ese sujeto, pues por más que lo habían examinado en San Mungo, lo único a lo que llegaron fue a declararlo con una avanzada demencia. ¿Qué hacía en Oxford? Nadie lo sabía, pero los pocos que conocían su obra se sentían profundamente consternados pues era el mejor pintor del mundo mágico.

Hermione llegó a la escena del crimen con una hoja de pergamino en sus manos, en ella iban anotadas todas las características en común entre las víctimas del cuervo y trataba de establecer un patrón. Sin embargo, nada de las características que ella tenía escritas parecía convencerla.

Mientras la castaña soltaba una serie de maldiciones pues nada de lo que ella había planteado tenía sentido, el inefable y el auror, temerosos, tomaron la pluma bañada en sangre que se encontraba en el pecho del pintor. Apenas las yemas de los dedos tocaron la pluma, las pupilas de ambos se dilataron y la palidez de ambos aumentó; la respiración se entrecortó y comenzaron a temblar.

Era un lugar iluminado por velas negras, en el centro de la habitación, había una estrella dibujada con pintura roja y en el centro, una mujer yacía recostada y era cubierta por una sábana transparente; la mujer estaba desnuda y en su vientre estaban dibujados símbolos que ninguno reconoció. Esta vez, ya no estaban solos pues una persona encapuchada y enmascarada estaba frente a ellos; ambos miraron alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que la pintura de la estrella era, más bien, sangre.

Cuando ambos despertaron del trance, tanto el auror como el inefable salieron disparados hacia un extremo de la habitación en la que se encontraban, el golpe había sido tan fuerte, que ambos rompieron una mesita y una ventana. El pequeño grupo de aurores se dividieron para ir a atender a sus jefes, pues se habían espantado por la violencia del golpe que habían recibido.

Cuando los aurores se cercioraron de que los hombres estaban bien, fue el turno de Hermione de atenderlos. Primero a Harry, pues había sido él quien se había estrellado contra la ventana. Tenía heridas que hacían que su cabeza sangrara, que con la ayuda de su varita y un par de palabras logró sanar completamente a Harry. Después, fue con Draco que sólo la tomó entre sus brazos, la sentó a un lado de él y empezó a inhalar el aroma de ella.

-Disculpa, Hermione, pero la parte veela me ayuda a recuperarme.

La chica sólo asintió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto del rubio. Por más que ella lo evitara, no podía evitar rendirse ante Draco y sus encantos. Pero trató de dejarlo todo de lado y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se separó del rubio para plantearles a los dos jefes de la investigación, sus suposiciones y que, con ayuda de las visiones que les proporcionaba la pluma, pudieran establecer una serie de patrones y así tratar de prevenir un nuevo ataque.

-No sé que piensen…-comenzó la castaña, llamando la atención del rubio y el moreno para ella-pero he estado tratando de establecer una serie de similitudes entre las víctimas de estos crímenes.

-¿Y cuáles son las conclusiones a las que has llegado?-dijo Harry, enarcando una ceja.

-Realmente, a nada.-dijo la castaña con frustración.-No hay similitud alguna entre las cuatro víctimas. Ni siquiera su ascendencia. Tal vez… si me dieran unos cuantos detalles de las visiones… podría deducir algo.

-Es un lugar iluminado por velas negras, en el centro de la habitación, hay una estrella dibujada con pintura roja-comenzó a decir el pelinegro, Draco sólo lo miró con desaprobación, sin embargo, él siguió con la descripción:

-En el centro de la habitación, una mujer yace recostada y era cubierta por una sábana transparente; ella está desnuda y en su vientre están dibujados símbolos que por más que intento, no logro distinguir.

"En la habitación hay alguien, este alguien es cubierto por una capucha… como si fuera el hábito de un monje y su rostro es cubierto por una máscara. Después de mirar bien, la estrella no está pintada con pintura roja, sino sangre."

Después de la narración, a Hermione se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, ella nunca había escuchado tan grotesca descripción y comprendía el porqué el trance los ponía pálidos como sábanas. Sin embargo, hay un detalle que llama su atención; ¿Por qué hay una estrella pintada en el suelo de aquella habitación? Cuando está por preguntar por aquella estrella, Harry abre los ojos como si la iluminación divina le hubiese golpeado en la cabeza.

-¡La estrella!

Gritó el pelinegro para después incorporarse y salir del lugar en el que se encontraban. Hermione intentó seguirlo, pero fue detenida por una fuerte mano que no le permitió dar un paso más.

-Déjalo, él nos pondrá al corriente con lo que sea que descubra.-dijo el rubio con toda la calma del mundo.

-No pienso esperar un segundo más, Malfoy… yo también quiero saber.-dijo Hermione, un tanto enojada sin saber que al llamar al veela por su apellido lo había hecho enojar.

Draco se levantó del silloncito donde, minutos antes, los tres habían estado sentados y atrajo a la castaña hacia sí. Acunó la mejilla de ella en una de sus manos y unió sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado y furioso beso. Se escuchó el peculiar _plop_ y ambos aparecieron en la habitación del rubio, sin embargo, esta vez no estaban en su departamento, sino que se trataba de un lugar que a Hermione le proporcionaba traumáticos recuerdos: Malfoy Manor.

Hermione vio el lugar, era inmensa esa habitación, sin embargo lo que llamó su atención no fue la exquisita decoración en plata y negro que adornaba el lugar, sino la enorme cama de cuatro postes que había en medio de la misma. Un conocido calor se acumuló en su vientre y el sonrojo llegó hasta sus mejillas, haciendo sonreír al rubio quien la volteó para besarla y ronronearle seductoramente al oído:

-Te has portado muy mal, mi vida… Te tendré que castigar.

Acto seguido, la empujó hacia la cama y con un hechizo no verbal ató sus brazos detrás de su espalda y en miedo comenzó a tomar posesión de ella, aunque, a su vez y por más que ella tratase de negárselo, deseaba con todas sus ganas ver la forma en la que su veela la castigaría. Draco la miraba complacido, ella estaba frente a él, tan indefensa y a su vez tan deliciosa… no podía esperar a hacerle todas las cosas que tenía en mente, sin embargo debía castigarla también por haberlo llamado por su apellido y si bien eso era poco más que absurdo, ella era su compañera y si bien, era consciente de que no le podía dar algún apodo… meloso, por lo menos debía llamarlo por su nombre. Su instinto veela estaba presente, pero no era del todo dominante de él, esta vez su consciencia humana también estaba ahí y también había algo más que él no supo nombrar; pero le restó importancia.

El rubio volteó por un segundo y encontró una corbata negra, una sonrisa erótica se formó en sus labios e, inmediatamente, fue por la corbata para después vendar los ojos de la castaña.

-Draco…-suspiró Hermione, el olor de la excitación de la chica llenó sus fosas nasales y la erección se hizo presente en sus pantalones.

-Te has portado mal, amor-dijo Draco, con malicia.

En una de las mesitas de noche adyacentes a su cama se encontraba una daga de oro que él tomó y rasgó las ropas de la castaña, dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él. Ella, por su parte, estaba completamente inmóvil, a pesar de ello, la humedad en su entrepierna seguía ahí.

-Y no puedo tener a una compañera que sea así.

-Draco, por favor…

-Las niñas buenas no hablan.

Dicho esto, Draco la volteó y la hizo ponerse sobre sus rodillas, la cara de Hermione pegada a la cama. El rubio comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas para después darle una nalgada y le dijo:

-Cuenta.

-Una, dos, tres…

Siete nalgadas después, el trasero de la castaña estaba rojo, pero no del todo dolorido, soltó a la castaña de su agarre, pero sólo lo hizo para atarla a dos de los postes de la cama… y fue cuando se le ocurrió la genial idea de no dejarla correrse hasta que él lo decidiera; ese sería su castigo. Pronto, bajó su rostro hacia la entrepierna de la chica y comenzó a darle sexo oral, ella se retorcía de placer y gritaba el nombre del veela. La castaña estaba a punto de correrse cuando de pronto él paró y ella soltó un suspiro de frustración… estaba tan cerca de su orgasmo que se sintió mal de no haber logrado su liberación.

Cuando la castaña se hubo calmado y resignado a que no se correría, el rubio se deshizo de su pantalón y comenzó a estimularla nuevamente, cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda, comenzó a penetrarla cual animal. Ella, al sentir la intromisión de su compañero, comenzó a gritar, sumida en uno enorme placer; pero, al igual que la vez anterior, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, él salió de ella y no le permitió correrse.

Acto seguido, él subió un poco más, llevando su miembro a la boca de la chica. Con la voz totalmente ronca, le pidió que abriera la boca y la hizo darle sexo oral. Los gruñidos y gemidos que soltaba Draco hacían que la chica se excitara aún más… le pareció increíble, pero no podía evitarlo. Al poco tiempo, Draco sintió que iba a llegar al orgasmo, así que salió se separó y dejó que su simiente saliera disparado en el vientre de la chica. Hermione soltó un gritito de placer al sentir la cálida simiente de Draco en su vientre.

Draco sonrió satisfecho y metió dos dedos en la chica, ella seguía húmeda y lista para él. Liberó a la chica de su agarre, para volver a voltearla; la puso en cuatro y la volvió a penetrar. Las penetraciones eran profundas y el los gemidos de ambos llenaban toda la habitación. Eran como animales en celo, pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Después de un rato, la castaña por fin llegó al anhelado orgasmo y al poco tiempo, él llegó con ella.

Cuando terminaron la exquisita sesión, ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama y se quedaron dormidos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se habían quedado dormidos, pero fueron despertados por una serie de golpes en las rejas de la mansión, eran golpes frenéticos… era como si la vida de aquél que tocaba dependiese de ello. Draco quiso ignorar el llamado, sin embargo un grito desesperado hizo que tanto Draco como Hermione se despertaran para poder atender a aquél llamado. Se vistieron con ayuda de magia y en cuestión de segundos, ambos abrieron la puerta.

Una hermosa joven de unos veinte años entró, en sus ojos había miedo y su respiración era agitada, ella temblaba y si ella era blanca, cuando vio a Draco, palideció aún más. En un susurro dijo:

-Strigoi.

Y, acto seguido, perdió la consciencia. Hermione la atrapó antes de que la chica se diera un fuerte golpe contra el piso. Draco tomó a aquella chica en brazos y la llevó adentro; la llevó a una de las habitaciones y la recostó en la cama, pues estas siempre estaban preparadas, y la dejó ahí. Cuando bajó, Harry ya estaba ahí junto con su Hermione. La castaña ya lo había puesto al corriente sobre lo sucedido anteriormente.

-¿Estás segura de que le dijo Strigoi?-preguntó Harry.

-Eso fue lo que dijo, Potter. No sé porqué te cuesta tanto asimilarlo.-dijo Draco, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Una vez abajo, Draco, invitó a Harry a sentarse en alguno de los lujosos sillones; el pelinegro se sentó en el sillón un individual, pronto fue atendido por una elfina que vestía un lindo vestido de holanes, se le veía feliz de trabajar para Malfoy.

-Es que es raro… Los strigoi son los ancestros de los vampiros.-dijo Harry mirando a Draco-El último Strigoi conocido fue Vlad IV Draculasti.

-Espera-dijo Hermione, incrédula-Drácula sólo fue un maniático cuyo que solía bañarse en la sangre de aquellos a los que empalaba.

-No hay prueba de que Vlad Tepes fuera un vampiro.-dijo esta vez Draco-El mundo mágico no lo reconoce como un vampiro.

-Porque él no era un vampiro.-dijo Harry insistiendo.-Los strigoi son mucho más antiguos que el mismísimo Merlín.

-No creo que sea…-comenzó a debatir Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por una suave y dulce voz

-El strigoi pelinegro tiene razón.

Después de escuchar aquella frase, todos volvieron la mirada hacia la chica que bajaba las escaleras de manera elegante y llena de infinita gracia. Cuando aquella preciosa mujer hizo contacto visual con Harry, los ojos del moreno cambiaron al color de la sangre y con una voz que ninguno reconoció, dijo:

-Bienvenida.

La chica reconoció a quién la había llamado; sin embargo, trató de calmar su instinto strega que le rogaba reclamar a quien su sangre había reconocido como su compañero e hizo una reverencia ante las tres personas frente a ella.

-Gracias por recibirme, mis señores. Mi nombre es Mihaela Tepes y estoy aquí para ayudarles a detener al cuervo.-dijo la chica en un perfecto ingles que tenía un ligero acento rumano.

En ese instante, un rayo cayó e hizo que el piso de la mansión se cimbrara. Por fin una pequeña luz se veía en el horizonte.


End file.
